Breaking Edwards Boundaries
by neverendingXdreams
Summary: The title kinda sums it up, we know how Bella is always trying to convince Edward that they should go further. well this is my take on things.will Edward finally let Bella get what she wants? slightly after new moon.kinda ignores other books.please read
1. sleepover

I don't really have a clear path for this story yet, but I have a bunch of ideas. Its set with the characters as they were in Stephanie Meyers book, sometime after new moon, for now I might ignore the other books, but I might incorporate them later on…haven't decided yet. Hopefully it doesn't totally suck. Lol…if theres something you want me to add to the story, just tell me. Any constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated…oh btw this is my first .

xoxo neverendingXdreams

* * *

BPOV

Things were always the same between me and Edward, him setting boundaries, and me trying to break past them. Of course it's a little difficult when he can pretty much anticipate every move I'm about to make, not to mention the fact that he can move so much faster then me.

I'm so tired of all the boundaries, and every time when he tells me it's simply for my own good. For most of my life I've been single, but with Edward here, my teenage hormones were just getting the best of me.

Later that night.

I was about to head over to the Cullen's home, to spend some time with Edward, but as far as Charlie was concerned it was a sleepover with me and Alice, god how I love that pixie. Getting ready was pointless as usual, looking in the mirror I couldn't find what Edward could possibly find even the slightest bit appealing about me. Finally after getting lost in thought about Edward, I realized it was time to go, I grabbed my keys, and headed out the door.

Of course Alice was already there ready to pick me up in her new yellow Porsche, that Edward had promised her after we got back from Italy. It was really quite a beautiful car, much to extravagant for my taste, especially in this foggy town where no one owned anything quite so flashy. But Alice was Alice…

The pixie jumped out of the car, and practically glided towards me, even as a vampire I don't think id ever be that graceful I thought in the back of my mind. At the same time I successfully tripped over the curb and practically landed on my face.

Alice caught me, but still giggled quietly, mentioning that that was much funnier then in her vision.

We drove silently for the most part, with Alice mentioning a few details about the family on the short drive. Emmet and Rosalie were out hunting, which was good because its hard to feel confident with someone as gorgeous as Rosalie walking around.

Somehow while lost in thought, Alice had accomplished in getting me not only out of the car, but into the living room. But then again when youre surrounded by super fast vampires, you have to get used things happening before you realize whats going on.

As I was starting to think of myself as a vampire [which Edward would never allow if it was up to him] something, or rather some one had quietly snuck up on me, quickly pressing his cold lips to my cheek. The breath had suddenly felt like it was lost on me. And my hear started beating out of my chest.

* * *

EPOV:

It was enchanting how her heart beat sped up, or how her breathing became faster and shallower simply when she saw me. I would never get tired of those sounds. The sounds which have been my most important and beautiful melodies. How could I ever dare take that away from her? If I only did that, then the blood lust that tortured me every time she tried to get closer would be gone. And I could satisfy all those human desires which she clearly has. I can see it in the frustrated sigh that leaves her lips after we've been kissing for only a few moments. And the way that I've noticed her giving herself the release she clearly wanted of me, on more then just one night. Many nights I've sat outside her house, listening to her stifled moans, and quiet groans, wishing more then anything that I was the reason for her to make those sounds.

But it was too dangerous. And If I took her soul I would only be proving what a monster I truly was. No, it's simply not an option.

BPOV:

It was getting pretty lately and I could not deny the fact that I was tired, so I let Edward carry me up to his bedroom. He had gotten a bed, pretty recently, for the simple purpose of when I slept over. He laid me down gently upon it, covered me with the blanket, not wanting me to get cold from his body. He then laid next to me pulling my close holding his arms around me. He kissed me on the lips, just a soft goodnight kiss. But I simply could not let it go at that.

I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, until I simply had to break away and breath. As my racing heart began to slow, Edward kissed me on the cheek, and told me that we shouldn't push it tonight.

I made some unintelligible noises, nothing that was quite a word, just some sounds to voice my disapproval. But as a yawn forced its way upon me, I gave up the battle for the night, and let my dreams take me to anther world.

* * *

EPOV:

I had been used to her speaking in her sleep but this had to be something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it wasn't one of those nightmares that I'd gotten so used to her having about me leaving. It was my fault, even if she had forgiven me, I still carried the guilt with me everyday, with the thoughts that floated from all the people that suffered through it with her especially Charlie, I felt absolutely horrible for what I had her go through.

Suddenly she started to squirm around, grabbing the sheets, and a light sheen of sweat had broken out her forehead. She started speaking, and at first I was going to wake her, but it didn't sound like the nightmares she'd had before.

"Edward, please, please don't leave, don't stop now. Please I need you"

the tone of her voice was slightly deeper and filled with so much desire, I had to get out of there.

Something held me back, it was the new smell, not her blood or the smell of her shampoo, slowly I began to realize exactly what she could be dreaming of.

* * *

Reviews would be great, I'll try to have another chapter up soon hopefully.

Tell me what you liked, and what you didn't

In case you were wondering….Yes there most likely will be a continuation of Bella's dream.

xoxo neverendingXdreams


	2. dreaming

EPOV:

I had been used to her speaking in her sleep but this had to be something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it wasn't one of those nightmares that I'd gotten so used to her having about me leaving. It was my fault, even if she had forgiven me, I still carried the guilt with me everyday, with the thoughts that floated from all the people that suffered through it with her especially Charlie, I felt absolutely horrible for what I had her go through.

Suddenly she started to squirm around, grabbing the sheets, and a light sheen of sweat had broken out her forehead. She started speaking, and at first I was going to wake her, but it didn't sound like the nightmares she'd had before.

"Edward, please, please don't leave, don't stop now. Please I need you"

the tone of her voice was slightly deeper and filled with so much desire, I had to get out of there.

Something held me back, it was the new smell, not her blood or the smell of her shampoo, slowly I began to realize exactly what she could be dreaming of.

* * *

EPOV

A small growl escaped from the back of my throat. After the realization of her dream hit me.

I couldn't leave. It was like the magnetic pull of her voice was holding me, pulling me closer and closer to her. Before I had a chance to clear my mind, and find a way to leave. I noticed her hand which had just a moment ago been clutching the sheets, wipe the almost non existent beads of sweat from her forehead, then start traveling down.

At first I thought she was beginning to wake up, but then I realized that her breathing was the same, and her heart still beating as quickly as before, her eyes glued shut, with a slight frown of determination on her lovely forehead.

Only my Bella, could possibly distract me, a vampire who can control on many things at once. I chuckled to myself for a moment.

I looked back to my sleeping angel now, and her hand, her beautiful delicate fingers were drawing small intricate patterns around her nipple, still clad by her pajama tank top. Before switching to the other one, she gave it a small pinch, and her back arched completely off the bed.

"Oh my god, Edward right there, ohhh yes, please, oh" she spoke, well more like moaned all the words, where they became just a long continuous word.

After listening to all that, my pants were becoming were constricting and extremely uncomfortable. For a second I considered taking them off, but then I realized how embarrassed that would make Bella if she woke up and saw me like that.

I had made a vow to myself, since obviously I could not leave, that option had failed me long ago, I would stay, but I would just watch and listen, I wouldn't touch her. Because even I knew, that if I did that, I would not be able to stop myself from ravishing her entire body.

In the middle of making all these promises to myself, I had been distracted, only for a second, from Bella, which is why I groaned in response when I noticed her hand had attached itself to my shirt, and was trying to pull my closer.

* * *

BPOV

Oh god please don't let this be a dream

Oh god please don't let this be a dream

Oh god please don't let this be a dream

I kept repeating in my mind.

This was quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me, except for meeting Edward of course. I could feel his cold fingers slipping under my tank top raising it inch by inch, slowly carefully. His eyes widened slightly as he finally lifted it over my head and tossed it to the side. It lay somewhere on the floor along with his shirt.

For once he wasn't stopping us, his hands explored by body, while mine explored his. I would never get tired to his chest, it was so strong, yet not overly muscular, but as my hands made their way down to his abs, I was totally distracted by what he began doing. He would slowly trace each nipple with his fingers, lightly pinch it, and then repeat the process with his mouth, slowly sucking me into his mouth, and then allowing his teeth to carefully graze the surface. Definitely not enough to break skin, but enough so I would feel it.

Every time he would stop, he'd let out the breath he didn't need to be holding. I was glad that I was not the only one that was distracted by this.

His lips made their way to my mouth, kissing me hungrily, then he began with small kisses on my neck, carefully sucking on the place that drove me absolutely crazy, while making sure his teeth were far out of reach.

His lips then kissed down the very middle of my chest, until he reached my belly button, placing a careful warning kiss on my stomach only millimeters above my shorts. His hands grabbed the waistband, and slowly lowered it the same as with my shirt, until that was also on the ground. I felt extremely exposed I was laying in only my panties, while he still had his pants on. This just would not work for me.

As I was about to protest at his overly dressed state, his fingers slowly dipped into my panties, carefully circling my clit, and then letting one finger dip inside of me.

I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped me, or the next sound or the one after that. The things Edward was doing with his hands could have been illegal. But at that moment I just didn't care, everything felt so good.

And then a course of words, all connected as one filled the air, I wasn't sure who was saying them, it sounded like me, but I couldn't concentrate on that now. It sounded as if the voice was saying "Oh my god, Edward right there, ohhh yes, please, oh". Any sense of shyness was escaping me right now.

* * *

EPOV:

More then anything I just wanted to reach out and touch, to feel her squirming around in my hands, to feel her hands in my hair, to do everything that she was dreaming about.

Then her breathing began to slow a little, and I saw her eyelashes flutter. Then she finally opened her eyes, saving me from having to endure any more of that wonderful yet torturous dream.

* * *

BPOV"

Crap, I thought. He'll know. He probably already does.

As I was processing all this in my mind.

He looked at my bewildered self, and asked "You seem to have slept well, was it a pleasant dream?"

It was, ok, I don't really remember much of it. I stuttered out.

Did I say anything while I was asleep?

Edward answered, almost too quickly, nothing in particular, you said my name I few times, something about not wanting me to leave. I was going to wake you but it didn't seem like a nightmare.

Oh ok. I couldn't help the blush that invaded my cheeks.

* * *

more soon.

reviews would be great :)

xoxo neverendingXdreams


	3. sorry

Hey guys I absolutely hate having to post this, since I know how much it annoys me when im looking forward to a new chapter because I get the little new chapter alert thingy in my email. But honestly this is my first story, and I just want some feedback on how im doing. Even just a word or two. Because I want to improve the story, and hopefully make it a hundred times better.

**So please please please review.**

**

* * *

  
**

I'll most likely have another chapter up later today regardless.

* * *

Hint…I think I'll be sending Bella and Edward to the meadow…maybe possibly

what do you think of that idea?

or is there another place you'd like to take them?

xoxo neverendingXdreams


	4. playing dress up with Alice

BPOV:

Crap, I thought. He'll know. He probably already does.

As I was processing all this in my mind.

He looked at my bewildered self, and asked "You seem to have slept well, was it a pleasant dream?"

It was, ok, I don't really remember much of it. I stuttered out.

Did I say anything while I was asleep?

Edward answered, almost too quickly, nothing in particular, you said my name I few times, something about not wanting me to leave. I was going to wake you but it didn't seem like a nightmare.

Oh ok. I couldn't help the blush that invaded my cheeks.

* * *

EPOV:

I'd never met a more dangerous human, it was killing me to know exactly what her dream was about. I considered asking her about it, but she seemed to already be embarrassed and I didn't want her to feel any more awkward.

While thinking about what we could possibly do, an idea sparked into my head, of course the meadow, our meadow! We hadn't been there in the longest time, and it was, at least in my eyes, the place where we truly fell in love. As I was trying to plan everything in my mind, I felt my phone vibrate.

Alice, great what does she want?

"yes, today is going to be sunny and nice outside, I tried to block out most of your and Bella's near future, since I know you don't like me spying, but anyways I'll help her get ready in a few minutes. Tell her to get up".

At this point I was thoroughly confused since I had no idea what Alice had planned. I leaned over to Bella peacefully laying on my bed, looking out the window at the sun up in the sky, and kissed her on the cheek, whispering that Alice wanted to see her.

Bella of course grumbled about not wanting to get up, but then rolled over grabbing the bathrobe that she had left laying on the couch. Slowly she made her way out of my room and across the hall to where Alice was waiting impatiently for her.

* * *

BPOV:

Not only was it barely nine o'clock on a Saturday, but I knew that Alice couldn't have anything good planned.

"What is it Alice?" I asked in an agitated tone, considering I could have just been in bed with Edward for a bit longer.

"oh quit your complaining." The overly excited pixie said.

"You'll thank me later!"

As I sat down in front of Alice's make up mirror, I tried to question her about the days events.

So, where exactly am I going to today?…

"oh, so he hasn't told you yet." Alice giggled. "you'll see soon enough".

Realizing that Alice wasn't even going to give me a hint about today's mystery location, I sat quietly in the chair as Alice put a bit of make up on me, and curled my hair a bit. I was daydreaming about the dream I had just had, extremely glad that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"BELLA! BELLA! Wake up! I still have to get you dressed." Alice said loudly trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Fine, fine Alice and what exactly am I wearing today?"

"well first you have to promise that you won't protest and just put on what I tell you."

"fine, what is it?"

I had wished that I never asked, and even more so that I never agreed to wear the item of clothing before looking at it. She had everything laid out on the bed in order from the undergarments to the shoes and jewelry.

The first item she expected me to put on was this corset type lingerie, it was beautiful, but I knew that it was just accent my plainness. Next I looked over to the lacy almost nothing underwear she expected me to wear. _[links to pictures on my profile, they got a little messed up cause something weird is going on so it wont let me post it as an actual link, just a url.]_

"Alice! I can't wear that."

"yes you can! Just put it on…I can help if you like…."

"no I mean I'll look ridiculous…Edward will just think I look stupid."

"Bella for once could you please trust me, I mean I am the one that can see the future here, and Edward most definitely won't think you look ridiculous, trust me I've seen it already."

There was no way I could win against Alice, and besides if Edward was going to see me in it later…maybe it was worth just putting one. Clumsily, I began putting it all on with Alice's help, somehow still managing to trip at least three times. Finallly as I had the undergarments Alice had laid out on, I glanced to the mirror, fearing what I might see. A gasp was the only sound that came out of my mouth. My pale skin was accented beautifully by the gorgeous royal blue color, and it was Edwards favorite color on me so I knew he'd enjoy that. But also the corset pushed any cleavage I had in such ways that actually made it look like I had some, instead of the flatness I was used to seeing. I felt unstoppable for a moment, for once I felt beautiful and sexy, and maybe with Alice's help in the clothes department I'd actually be able to get Edward exactly where I wanted him.

Next Alice had me put on a simple plaid white and blue dress. It tied behind my neck, and fell to about mid thigh length. Although I would've never picked it, I actually felt really good about how Alice had dressed me. The outfit was completed with plaid flats, and a gorgeous blue sapphire necklace. My hair had already been arranged in a messy curled style, and Alice had kept my make up to minimum this time, yet I couldn't recognize the girl before me in the mirror, she looked so beautiful and confident she herself could have passed as a vampire.

Then I was surprised by a knock.

"She's almost ready."

"Alice could you please explain as to why you're singing womanizer in your head? What are you hiding in there?" Edward asked in a frustrated voice.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Edward just go downstairs, she'll be there in a few" shouted Alice.

"Fine!"

Then we heard him stopping down the stairs.

It was kinda adorable if you think about it.

A vampire who's lived for over a century, losing his patience in just a few minutes, and stomping down the stairs like a frustrated teenager, which i guess in a way he was.

Alice and i broke out in giggles, and finally when we got ourselves together Alice sent me down to Edward.

* * *

EPOV:

I was sitting on the couch checking my watch every 3 or 4 seconds. Really what could Alice have done to Bella by now? Couldn't she play dress up with her some other time? I mean after what i had to endure throughout the whole night, i think i need some time with Bella, alone, to discuss maybe letting down some of the boundaries i've been putting up. I mean if i hadn't eaten her yet, maybe Bella is right, and i do have better control over myself then i think. Then Alice's thoughts floated into my mind.

"Trust me Edward it will be totally worth it, I'm very proud of myself and Bella and how everything turned out. Oh and she's going to trip any second now so get to the stairs."

As soon as I'd heard the last thought i heard Bella begin to trip on the stairs, luckily i got there quickly enough to catch her.

Finally i got her down the stairs, and had to take a step back, to indulge on the beauty before me.

My thoughts suddenly went blank, i was speechless. She was the most beautiful women i had ever laid eyes on.

"Bella, you look, you look, absolutely, just absolutely stunning, there are no words for how beautiful you look at this very moment!"

I barely stuttered out. The beautiful blush began to coat her cheeks once again today.

"So where are we heading today?" she asked quietly, still blushing.

"You'll see soon enough, love." I answered while kissing her on her cheek, and then leading her to my car.

* * *

**Please review**** :) **

i'll post another chapter by the end of today hopefully

at least i'll try to.

i know i said they'd go to the meadow in this one but i wanted to get some details in.

they'll be in the meadow in the next chapter. _pinky promise :)_


	5. sorryagain

I know i know. you guys probably hate me right now...

i promised an update and it never came.

im super sorry. school has been extremely busy...

**BUT** its friday, so i'll put a new chapter up later tonight. [its 2/26/10]

xoxo neverendingXdreams

3

:)


	6. meadow part 1

EPOV:

I was sitting on the couch checking my watch every 3 or 4 seconds. Really what could Alice have done to Bella by now? Couldn't she play dress up with her some other time? I mean after what i had to endure throughout the whole night, i think i need some time with Bella, alone, to discuss maybe letting down some of the boundaries i've been putting up. I mean if i hadn't eaten her yet, maybe Bella is right, and i do have better control over myself then i think. Then Alice's thoughts floated into my mind.

"Trust me Edward it will be totally worth it, I'm very proud of myself and Bella and how everything turned out. Oh and she's going to trip any second now so get to the stairs."

As soon as I'd heard the last thought i heard Bella begin to trip on the stairs, luckily i got there quickly enough to catch her.

Finally i got her down the stairs, and had to take a step back, to indulge on the beauty before me.

My thoughts suddenly went blank, i was speechless. She was the most beautiful women i had ever laid eyes on.

"Bella, you look, you look, absolutely, just absolutely stunning, there are no words for how beautiful you look at this very moment!"

I barely stuttered out. The beautiful blush began to coat her cheeks once again today.

"So where are we heading today?" she asked quietly, still blushing.

"You'll see soon enough, love." I answered while kissing her on her cheek, and then leading her to my car.

* * *

BPOV:

Alice was right, he did like the outfit, so far, and he hadn't even seen the rest of it yet. i giggled to myself devilishly while thinking exactly how far Edward would let things go today.

"Whats so funny, love?" Edward asked.

"oh nothing, just remembered something me and Alice had been talking about.-b

"could this be why Alice was singing random songs in her head for the past hour?"-e

"maybe..."-b

* * *

We had been driving for about 15 minutes until Edward's Volvo came to a complete stop in front of what looked like a giant waterfall.

"Ok, love, we're almost there, now jsut close your eyes so you dont get dizzy, and i'll just run as the rest of the way."

I did as i was told, climbing onto Edwards muscular back and closing my eyes tightly.

i didn't think about the speed of his moving, or the gusts of air flowing past us, making loud noises that would have scared the life out of me had i not been so close o Edward. We ran like this for jsut a few minutes until finally he slowed down to walking and then softly laid me onto a blanket that he had carried with him. When my brain finally caught up with me, and i could sit up without falling over, i looked around. We were at out meadow! except it was even more beautiful then our last couple trips. The grassy field was covered with beautiful wild flowers, the sky was a beautiful blue color, decorated by only a few clouds, and beside me sat the most beautiful sight of all, my Edward.

I let my head fall over onto his shoulder, just breathing and taking at all in, everything was perfect. As i was thinking that thought, i felt Edward move closer to me, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer, after which he kissed my forehead, once again mentioning how beautiful i looked. I of course started to blush again, and turned away.

* * *

EPOV:

It's like Alice and Bella were both trying to torture me, of course i knew it had to originally be Bella's idea, but Alice would take any chance to dress her up, the dress was beautiful, it was simple and cotton, but it looked amazing with Bella's pale skin. When she let her head fall back to gather some of the rays of some on her face, i caught a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath it. The only thoughts that flowed through my head for the next few minutes were the kind that i had only previously heard in the minds of horny teenage boys.

I inhaled deeply which of course was a mistake since the slight breeze was spreading her scent everywhere, it was burning my throat. i gulped down the venom which pooled in my mouth, the monster in me was begging for her blood, just a taste, reasoning that she wanted to be like me. Yet the steady beating of her heart brought me back to reality.

I leaned back on the blanket, feeling her shift and scoot slightly closer, although i wasn't so sure that would be possible without her just being on top of me. That thought of course once again flashed a couple dozen dirty thoughts through my head.

With all of these thoughts i had completely forgotten to control other part of me, most importantly my lower region, which was now creating a small yet noticeable bulge in my pants.

Fuck i thought to myself.

Not realizing my predicament, Bella raised herself on one elbow, letting her other hand play with my hair, and massage my scalp in small circles, finally she grabbed a small handful of my hair, which would have hurt had i been human, and pulled my face closer and closer. She stopped only when i was so close to her lips that had i spoken, our lips would have touched. I couldn't resist the temptress before me. I pressed my lips hastily to hers, putting my hand on the small of her back, careful not to crush her. I was going to take this slow, see how far i could take this, before i felt like i might snap. Then she let her upper body fall upon mine, putting her other hand behind my neck. I think she was still afraid that i would try to stop her, but as much as i maybe should have, at that moment i couldn't stop if i wanted to. i was kissing her back harder then i had ever before, leaving her lips every few moments so she could breath, but my lips never left her body. I followed her lips, kissing down her jaw line, and slightly sucking on her neck, i could tell she was enjoying herself, the sounds she was making were simply heavenly.

* * *

BPOV:

Oh god. This was way better then anything i could have thought up.

Suddenly without a moments hesitation Edward had flipped them, now he was on top, his hands on the ground beside her holding up his weight, making sure not to crush her. I had other ideas, i felt like i just wanted to feel him, feel his body on mine, skin to skin. Thats when i slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, when i was half way down, struggling with a particularly stubborn button, Edward reached up, i was about to protest thinking he was going to redo all the buttons i had worked so hard to undo, but instead he surprised me, by simply ripping of his shirt. It was gone, the wind carrying it across the meadow. At the sight of Edwards perfect chest pressing so lightly against me, i made a noise almost like a catt purring in satisfaction.

I had decided not to push it and just see how far he lets things get.

Then i felt his hand traveling up my thigh , pushing the hemline of the dress slightly further, every couple of minutes.

His pianist fingers would softly glide upon my skin, raise the dress an inch or so, then travel down again, repeating over and over, until the embarassingly skimpy panties Alice had made me wear were almost visible, almost but not quite.

For a second i had caught him of guard, my arms were wrapped around his neck, and while i was biting his neck, which i learned he enjoyed quite a bit, i raised my legs slighly, then crossed my ankles behind his back. Pulling him closer to me, until his hardness was pressed into my center, exactly where i wanted it.

We let out a simultaneous moan, followed by one of the sexiest sounds i'd ever heard from Edward, it was an animal-like growl. And the sound alone, made my eyes roll into the back of my head.

* * *

okay here the chapter i promised

a continuation tomorrow :)

**As always Review Please :)**

**oh btw** - i was wondering how far did you want them to get in the next chapter?

cause i wasnt quite sure if they should have sex quite yet...


	7. meadow part 2

BPOV:

Oh god. This was way better then anything i could have thought up.

Suddenly without a moments hesitation Edward had flipped them, now he was on top, his hands on the ground beside her holding up his weight, making sure not to crush her. I had other ideas, i felt like i just wanted to feel him, feel his body on mine, skin to skin. Thats when i slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, when i was half way down, struggling with a particularly stubborn button, Edward reached up, i was about to protest thinking he was going to redo all the buttons i had worked so hard to undo, but instead he surprised me, by simply ripping of his shirt. It was gone, the wind carrying it across the meadow. At the sight of Edwards perfect chest pressing so lightly against me, i made a noise almost like a catt purring in satisfaction.

I had decided not to push it and just see how far he lets things get.

Then i felt his hand traveling up my thigh , pushing the hemline of the dress slightly further, every couple of minutes.

His pianist fingers would softly glide upon my skin, raise the dress an inch or so, then travel down again, repeating over and over, until the embarassingly skimpy panties Alice had made me wear were almost visible, almost but not quite.

For a second i had caught him of guard, my arms were wrapped around his neck, and while i was biting his neck, which i learned he enjoyed quite a bit, i raised my legs slighly, then crossed my ankles behind his back. Pulling him closer to me, until his hardness was pressed into my center, exactly where i wanted it.

We let out a simultaneous moan, followed by one of the sexiest sounds i'd ever heard from Edward, it was an animal-like growl. And the sound alone, made my eyes roll into the back of my head.

* * *

EPOV:

OH GOD! So this is what i had been missing for my entire existence. This is why Alice and Japer and Rosalie and Emmet would stay holed up in their rooms for days for. This feeling, this magnetic pull towards Bella was impossible to ignore. All i wanted to do was to rip her clothes off, and finally feel what it would be like inside of her. For a second i was about to do just that, but then i realized that, it was my Bella, and she could get hurt. The sight of mangled limbs, and a dead Bella with no heartbeat, was enough to make me stop. Right as i was about to pull away, i started hearing the thoughts of someone, quickly realizing it was Alice.

_"If you stop her now, i dont think either of you will live through it, especially not Jasper with all your frustration."_

as Alice was letting me into her mind, Bella was dragging her nails across my back, raising her hips every now and again to get closer and closer to me, I couldnt hold back the growl in the back of my throat.

_"And besides she'll be fine, see"_ at that point she showed me some of what she had seen in her vision, everything going fine, me ripping of Bella's dress, oh god the corset underneath, i had to see it now, everything seemed fine. As i was about to whisper for Alice to leave, her thoughts came to me once more.

_"Everything will be fine, except for her dress that is, and i'll have a change of clothes in your car, so just do what you've been trying to decide if you should or not. I'm going to go now, i'll find you if my vision changes."_

For that moment i was so thankful Alice could see the future.

All my attention went back to Bella, her breathing had calmed a bit while i was "talking" to Alice.

I kissed her, fully, wanting her to feel exactly how she made me feel, showing her that this time i wasn't going to stop her. As i was about to undo her dress, i realized her hands were sliding down my chest, going lower and lower, as she got to the top of my pants, i had to take a sharp intake of breath. Then finally her hands reached the one place i was craving her to touch. I heard her moan, realizing that she truly had the power now, i would absolutely anything she wanted. she ran her small hand from the bottom to the top of my erection several times, before going for the button which would release me from the now tent-like pants.

As she was about to undo the button i stopped her hands, grabbing both of hers in one of mine, and pinning them above her head. For a second i think she looked scared, which wasnt my intent at all. But then her eyes turned to pure lust and desire. I grabbed the side of her dress, quickly tearing it and throwing it to the side. Bella of course was surprised at first since i was the one to stop things. But now that wasn't my goal.

My goal was to take in how sexy she looked at this very moment, the corset was, it was simply beyond words, i was tempted to just rip it off just like the dress, but i wanted hare to have it later, to be able to wear it again, and remember today.

i quickly untied the corset lifting it of her body, and putting it next to the dress. The only clothing she had left were the panties, which of course matched the corset. I let go of her hands which quickly went to my hair, pulling me closer. As my mouth found its way to her neck her hand reached back to finish what she had started, which was unbuttoning my pants. The butting came undone unexpectedly and ended up simply popping off of the pants.

"Oops" i heard Bella whisper with a giggle.

One of her hands traced the small path of hair from my belly button, leading lower and lower to where i wanted her attention. finally she wrapped her small hand around me erection, and started pumping up and down, then tracing the tip with her thumb to spread around the pre-cum that had formed.

Although i was undoubtedly enjoying myself, i felt it was my turn to pleasure her. My hands began their exploration from her shoulders to her breasts, carefully tracing each nipple, while my hands were on one, i would trace the other with my tongue. All i can say about Bella's enjoyment of the treatment was it was a good thing that we were in a meadow far from where anyone could hear us. The sounds she was making were driving me absolutely insane. Then my hands continued their exploration tracing down her flat stomach, to the top of her panties. As my hand reached her panties, i realized they were completely soaked, and just for me. i found her clit quickly, circling it with my thumb. She was squirming now arching up to be closer to me. Finally i let one finger slide inside of her, i couldnt help but growl from the feel of her, she was wet and warm, and tight, and i just wanted to be fully inside of her. i pumped my finger inside of her, soon adding another. When she was almost at her peak, i let my fingers slide out, removing my pants at vampire speed, i kissed her lips softly lovingly making sure this was what she wanted, then i felt her reach for me, guiding me to her entrance. Just my tip was at her entrance, and her wetness was now on me and i jsut wanted to be buried inside of her. I knew this would hurt her, i slid into her slowly, finally reaching the wall that was keeping me out, she was squirming underneath me. I warned her that it would hurt.

* * *

BPOV:

"please edward just do it, do it now, i need you inside of me" i whispered craving the feel of him moving in and out of me, i needed him closer, more of him. The pain was slight, it took me a couple moments to adjust to the feel of him stretching me, but it was a good feeling i felt full. I felt complete.

"Edward i'm fine" i told him, as he had been frozen above me not making a single movement. to prove that i was fine i raised my hips slightly arching up towards him, feeling more of him slide into me. The feeling of him inside of me, was heaven i never wanted it to stop.

Finally Edward began to move, his thrusts were slow and careful at first, but gained speed and power quickly. Soon we were both gasping for air, which was strange since he didnt need to breath. i didnt bother trying to conceal my groans, and moans. At this point i was already screaming his name, asking him to go faster, which he did.

"OhGODOhEDWARDohfuc*" the string of words escaping my mouth didnt make much sense, but he understood everything perfectly, he kissed my lips, passionately, with ever emotion he and i were feeling at that moment, and with a few more thrusts, we both erupted.

We stayed still for several minutes, not wanting to break contact, letting our breathing slow down. I was in heaven.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled out of my embrace and got dressed at vampire speed, then helping me. Of course i didnt have as much clothes to put on, since he had ripped the dress.

He ran us to the car, where there were jeans and a blouse on the passenger seat, with a note from Alice. it said "Hope you had fun ;) " i giggled. oh yes we did.

After which he drove me back to Charlies where i had been expected after my sleepover.

Edward promised to come and visit after Charlie went to bed, i kissed him hard, not wanting him to leave, but knowing that he probably really needed to go hunt now.

Walking into the house, i felt a new sense of peace.

* * *

I felt this chapter could've been better...so i might change it later. i know there might be quite a few mistakes since i tried to write this pretty quickly... i'll try not to do that anymore.

**But please Review :)**

hope you liked it.

tell me what you'd like to see happen next.


End file.
